


On Your Side

by Tamaha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Night Before Wedding, Other, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamaha/pseuds/Tamaha
Summary: It’s the evening before Ginny’s and Harry’s wedding and Percy asks Ginny for a talk.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley & Percy Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	On Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> For a writing challenge on tumblr.

"Ginny? Can I talk to you?" Percy asked after he had knocked on his sister's door. They were at the burrow just one day before Ginny and Harry would be wed.

Molly had every family member doing tasks for about a week by now.

"Percy? What is it?" Ginny asked as she opened the door. It was late and they should be getting ready for bed.

"In private?" Percy asked, even though they both knew that nothing was private in the burrow.

Ginny let him in. Inside Percy first noticed the wedding dress. It was mostly a secret. He didn't doubt that she would look absolutely stunning in it.

"So?" Ginny asked again after she had closed the door.

Percy turned to her and they both sat on Ginny's bed. "If you need a way out of this, just say so and I have you out of here within five minutes."

Ginny stared at her brother with wide eyes. Had he really just suggested to run away? They day before she was about marry Harry Potter?

"What?" Ginny asked in disbelieve. She must have misheard this!

"If you have second thoughts, I can get you out of this." Percy said again. Totally calm.

"What! No!" Ginny said loudly and stood to get away from her brother. "What makes you think that I would want to run away??"

"You seemed a bit anxious." Percy replied.

"I love Harry!" She told him as she paced her room.

"I know." Percy said.

“And he loves me!” Ginny almost yelled.

“I don’t doubt that.” Percy stated.

“Then why would you even suggest that??” Ginny spit at him.

“Because you’ve casually said that you wanted to get out of this. Five times. And that’s just those I have witnessed, I bet there have been more.” 

“I was joking!” Ginny was angry by now.

“I want you to know that you’ll always have options. And even if you run, I wouldn’t mean that you don’t love Harry. Maybe you just aren’t ready. And that’s totally okay too.”Percy told her.

She bit her lip. “I am just excited. It’s a big day tomorrow, I think it’s reasonable to be nervous!”

“And that’s why I am worried. You aren’t the shy girl anymore you used to be when you started Hogwarts.”

“Damn straight, I am not!”

There was a pause in the room.

“Then what are you worried about?” Percy asked.

Ginny opened and closed her mouth a few times. “I don’t know.”

Percy stood as well and came near her to take her hands.

“Ginny.” Percy started. “I like Harry. He’s a good guy and I will be forever grateful that he defeated Voldemort.”

Ginny looked at her older brother.

“But I will forever be on your side. No matter what. You are my sister and should I ever have to choose, I will always choose you.” Percy continued. “I want you to know that I am in your corner.”

Ginny blinked.

“Harry is already very close to our family. Mom practically adopted him after Ron, George and Fred had saved him with Dad’s car.” Percy rolled his eyes when he remembered their foolishness. “So it feels like everyone want you two to get married so he would be officially part of our family. And I am not sure if this might be too much pressure on you.”

Ginny closed her eyes. “I love him. He loves me. We want to be married.”

“If that’s what you want, I support you.” Percy promised. “But like I said, I can get you out of here within five minutes. This offer stands until you are half way down the aisle.”

Now Ginny smiled a little at that. “You are silly.”

“I have my moments.” Percy said with a shrug and hugged his sister.

Ginny let out a shaky breath. The hug felt good, definitely what Ginny needed.

“Is there anything else bothering you?” Percy asked. “It’s your big day. Whatever you need, just say so.”

Ginny broke the hug and shook her head. “It’s impossible.”

Percy frowned. “There is nothing impossible for a Weasley.”

Ginny bit her lip. “I’ve already asked George, but… he said no.”

“Now I am curios.” Percy said with raised eyebrows.

“Like I said, Harry and I want to be married, but-” Ginny stopped herself.

“Yes?” Percy wanted to know.

She looked away, feeling a bit guilty. “It’s the wedding itself. It got so… big.”

Percy blinked. “What do you mean by that?”

Ginny sighed. “We first wanted just a small timid wedding, but mom took over the planning and there were so many people we wanted to invite. Family and friends. People that fought alongside us, from the Order and DA. My teammates and Harry’s colleagues. Our former teachers. Everything became so big and important and we are the center of it all.”

Ginny fiddled with her long red hair. “Neither of us really likes the spotlight. But tomorrow everything will be about us.”She shrugged helpless. “And George said, if he sabotaged the Wedding in any way…”

“… then will Mom skin him alive.” Percy finished.

Ginny nodded.

Percy walked to the window. Normally he would see the garden but it was already pitch black outside. Instead he looked at his own reflection. “I think…”

Ginny looked at her brother.

“I think I know what to do.” Percy said. He turned to Ginny again.

“What?” She asked him with big eyes. “What is it?”

Percy looked at his watch. “It’s late. I have to go now.”

“But what…?” Ginny asked as he walked to the door. “Aren’t you sleeping here?” She meant at the burrow.

“I have a few things to prepare.” He told her with his hand already on the handle. “You just want a distraction, right?”

“Yes.” Ginny said.

They looked at each other. Then Percy came back to her to hug her again and placed a kiss on the top of her head. “I will show you tomorrow morning at breakfast. Then you can still say no. But I have to go now.”

“And you won’t get in trouble with mom?”

“No. Maybe a little.” He grinned at her and for a moment he looked like the twins when they schemed something. “Goodnight.” Then he left the room.

“Good night.” Ginny said to her empty room.


End file.
